undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum Alucard
"Okay, okay, you saw me causing some trouble in Snowdin, so what? Snowdin needs some of that little fun and excitement going around here, and sometimes the christmas tree tradition is a little bit over the top absolute waste of time. What? You're not gonna tolerate for it? Okay, let's see if you can face a pure blooded vampire!"'' - Platinum about to battle his/her opponent who saw her making catastrophic anomolies in Snowdin Description Platinum is a 13 years old vampire girl who wears a pale blue dress and has silver long hair, she also wears white gloves, white boots, and wears a bell around her neck. She's sometimes a childish and troublesome child but kind and gentle at heart when it comes to his older brother, Joseph Alucard. She has a magical girl staff to summon various kinds of childish toys that can be very dangerous, her magic is also channeling magic but it needs a specific staff in order to handle much magical energy like Platinum has. Her magical powers allows her to perform the most harmless of toys into the most dangerous of weapons. She uses her magic to sometimes cause havoc on Snowdin but when she wears a more masculine clothing. She's always bored and finds excitement in chaos and disorder but she knows when this is enough or this has gone too far. Even though her childish actions leads to chaos, she's still a young girl trying her best to become a civilized member of sociaty and being trained to become a gentlewoman by Joseph Alucard. But this usually ends to her being some sort of a tomboyish troublesome girl, but she still has those girl feature feelings nonetheless. She's also a master prankster of extreme proportions, from making a friend's worst nightmare into a simple yet magnificent act of display of true drama, by the use of Mental Manipulation, she can easily create illusions from their mind to play tricks on them, the illusion seems so real that even the strongest of enemies would turn into whimpering little cowards. But beneath this horrible personality, she has a strong conviction and the need to pass judgement onto others when their crimes is heavier than they live today, though she has that tomboyish personality, deep down she is a judge and the executioner of evil. History When Joseph Alucard, the brother of Platinum, completed his training when he was seventeen, Maria give birth to a child, she named her Platinum for her eyes are white as the "Stars" on the Underground. At the age of 6, she was trained mercilessly with a side of cruelty but her mother said that she needs to defend herself from the outside world and soon she will use this to make everyone's lives safe. Maria, Joseph, and John were suprised by the extreme magical energies and by the techniques that Platinum memorized by herself in just a few days. She immediately finished her training at the age of 10, John said to Joseph that he must always protect Platinum as a family and an older brother of Platinum. Platinum and Joseph emerged from the shadows of the Underground after their parents died before Platinum's 13th birthday by an unknown cause of death. They seen people nervous and afraid as they look at her brother. She explained that every monster isn't what it seems to be but comes from the golden heart of others. After the little mistake, they went to the secret cache of the Alucard clan near Snowdin forest and bought a magical house that appears during 6:00 PM to 12:00 PM. With the cache, they established a restaurant business near the Library called "Monster's Creativity". Platinum accompanied Joseph to apologize for his scary appearance before establishing the restaurant, she was happy that she's lucky to have a kind, honest and responsible brother that exceeded her wildest dreams and so, she ask him to make her into a gentlewoman which would be the most difficult lesson of her life... Affiliations Family John Alucard (Deceased Father) Maria Alucard (Deceased Mother) Joseph Alucard (Older Brother) Lily Von Draco (Stepsister) Friends Dark - Sometimes, she just wishes she would burn the light out of him but since she's kinda a gentlewoman, she needs to remain calm (which is not) intelligent (which is not sometimes) and always has manners (which she doesn't have) Emily - She likes the dragon-looking-agarif and her innocence, this makes her to encourage to a bit more like a girl, not some tomboyish girl who runs chaos across Snowdin (which she sometimes does) Akarish - He is some sort of an uncle from her perspective, but there is only one thing that she hates the most about him, his horrible and killing cooking skills. Khira - She doesn't like the smartass friendly gentleman despite the fact the she knows this maybe a joke act like one of her "performances" but nevertheless if her hunch is right, may the maker have mercy on his fiery SOUL. Vivienne Enchante - She is confused whenever if Joseph is in love and willing to make a relationship with a robot or she is just a gentlewoman which every gentleman likes. She goes with the gentlewoman which every gentleman likes way. Genevieve - She treats Genevieve like a mother, she doesn't usually get along with people but with the exception of Genevieve due to her motherly attitude, traits, and perspective. Luke - One word. LLLLLLLLLAAAAAMMMMMAAAA DDDDDDUUUUUDDDEEE!!!! Hilt - Hammer-In-Arms! She likes the guy even though he's on the "too much chivalry" type of guy, but hey, she does love a good brawl of hammers. Silver -She met him on one of Caesar's "small" parties after a successful concert, she doesn't have a crush or any feelings for him but at least she can talk someone about the same-er... 1 year gap age as her. Stats (Pacifist/Neutral) HP:1000 AT:20 DF:10 (Genocide) HP:3500 AT:50 DF:45 Equipment Magical Girl Staff - The magical girl staff is what Platinum uses to summon and contain her powerful magical energies that flows within her. The staff was created by her brother by researching magical properties of inside her entire body. She can also release her energy using her staff to create large damages upon her foes, she can also summon deadly toys and large toys in order to defeat her foe, not to mention she can also shapeshift her staff into a large mallet and a bell. Heavenly Art: Magical Angelic Valkyrie - Platinum transforms herself into an angelic like being with the power of light. It has a floating holy halo that floats on her head which she gains her doubled powers from and her weakness, her staff transforms into a holy staff with the same appearance but has a halo on it and has two wings on the bottom of the heart shaped crystal. She also has wings of pure light that matches those of an angel and feathers that would hurt those who are evil in nature and in heart before the light of her wings. Acts Talk, Give, Tea time Quotes "Hiya! My name is Platinum Alucard! What's yours? Are you to Snowdin?" Encounter "We know what you did, we know what you did to all the citizens of the Underground, coming from east to west, dusts spread all over the Underground and we can feel it. This time, brother and i will beat you down for good!" (Genocide Dialogue) "This is not over, i will come back!" ''Defeated "Ugh, i feel light... Fading... Away..." Death "Hehehehe, now the odds are even." Angelic Valkyrie "Oh i'm just a simple magical girl, that's all." +1 "Why do i have a bell around my neck? Well, it's just for cute girl levels. That's all." +2 "Why am i a magical girl? It's because of my high magical energy levels, why did you ask?" +3 "Why thank you! Nice people will always have blessings, right?" Give "Tea time?! Yay! It's time for me to eat some delicious cake!" time "Ouch! Hey! That hurts!" +1 "Uh-oh, i think i need to go now!" +2 Flavor text ''You feel a little discomfort and nervous around her ''Route ''You see a high quality bag for your inventory ''Route ''"Justice" will now be passed onto you ''Angelic Valkyrie ''You ask why does she dress like an anime girl ''+1 ''You asked why does she have a bell around her neck ''+2 ''You ask why does she call herself a magical girl ''+3 ''Platinum giggles and accepts your gift ''Give ''Platinum summons some chairs, a table, a tea set, and some sliced cake ''time ''Platinum stomps several times ''+1 ''Platinum starts to find a way to escape and bail out this battle ''+2 Battle Platinum uses many magical elements at her disposal, but she could only cast it when she has charged up her magic onto her staff as he staff controls Platinum's power until she gets older. Because she's a magical trained assassin (even though she isn't technically an assassin) she can use her unpredictable magic and movement to confuse and relentlessy attack her foes with cute and pure "good" of holy "justice" upon her foes and those who pursue the path of evil. Her random attack pattern is the same as her brother, Joseph, but unlike his, Platinum's attack is slower than her brother since her attacks needs to be charged in order to proceed to unleash spells of utter ruination. Abilities & Powers Enchanced Senses Unlike Joseph's fast and quick senses and reactions, Platinum is yet to develop her inner concentration to the area that surrounds her, though she can react and sense danger, she wouldn't react fast as Joseph's movement, she also sometimes makes some mistakes when sensing danger by accidentally tripping when turning around but this is sometimes useful when someone is swinging a sharp object to the side of her. The Brilliance of the Light Platinum can control and unleash what vampires feared the most, Light. Though she was born a vampire, her light can't seem to hurt its caster, but instead hurts her enemies but there's a catch with this magic, the Light protects and does not harm people that are not evil and are not made out of pure evil, the Light only damages those who are truly evil, both in their hearts and in nature, she may even hurt her brother if she uses this but only she can't be harmed because she herself casted this. There would be a passive ability of this, each time she fights and hits an opponent with her staff, the staff will releases a burst of holy energy but it won't affect people with what stated above. Regeneration Unlike Joseph's healing capabilities, Platinum's healing regeneration is much slower, making this a very huge disadvantage if she got hurt or she got a sliced part of her body, but she can regenerate it but in due time her regeneration will be faster as she age. Mental Manipulation Platinum can use mental manipulation to toy with her opponents, make tactical retreats and figure out thoughts and strategies of her opponents. Shapeshifting Platinum can change her staff into several weapons, she can change it into a gigantic fan to blow people away, a gigantic hammer to flatten foes into a pancake, a gigantic staff at the tip is a gigantic head of a stuff toy lion for long range attacks, a large heartshaped surfboard for sliding towards his foe and she even rides the air like she's in a wave, finally she can turn her staff into a gigantic ball to make range attacks while having a ping pong battle using her gigantic ball. Hypnotism Like Joseph, Platinum can hypnotise people using her natural vampiric abilites. She uses her hypnotism to make her opponents fight each other while Platinum is just sitting on a bench on a "paint me like one of your french girls pose" eating cinnabuns and enjoying the show. Gravity Manipulation Platinum uses Gravity to create and change the tides of battle under her will. But only she can be affected by her own magic of Gravity, as lifting everything would make her exhaust powers too quickly and lose a fight. Summoning As a magical girl (but she's a highly trained magic assassin) she can summon various things but only those that are harmless but with a little force, it could be. She can summon chairs, tables, and tea set and even toys when she feels a little bit lonely. Magic Mimicry Platinum can copy the spells of her enemies (usually mages) in order to have an advantage of her own accord, she would need a few minutes to copy a spell of others, but if it's a very powerful type of magic it would take about 30 minutes or more, depending on the magical properties and it's power. Enchanced Strength Being a little girl doesn't mean she's weak, she has the natural strength of a vampire which is having a lot to lift up pretty easily, her most heaviest weapon is her hammer that weights 200 pounds and she seems to be only capable of lifting that amount, no more adding. Alternate Universes Radiating A tank and a rather high ranking officer in the Besieged, she is currently in her mid 30's (even look like one) with her staff beside her, she is always in the front lines to aid her allies through the use of her SOUL energy core, created by Joseph, to create barriers and shields for her allies and breakthrough the defenses of her opponents through the use of earthquakes. Gallery Platinum Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Made by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Plat Alucard.jpg|Made by the Seventh Soul 2017-01-04 1420142942190743724.jpg|Made by TheSeventhSoul (Older version of Platinum) 15877473_1260783167298006_6501491952452632576_n.jpg|Made by The Seventh Soul (Older version of Platinum) Screenshot_2018-04-27-13-19-44-1.png|Anime Platinum (with glasses) Theme (Pacifist/Neutral) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jtOanJqz5TA (Genocide) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wyU7zoT4e6o Trivia Platinum Alucard is based off of Platinum the Trinity and Taokaka of Blazblue and was inspired by Liz T Blood. Even though she's much more powerful than her brother, she gets distracted by cute and sweet things. Her food favorite in tea time is a slice of cake. Their father is an assassin, their mother is a witch. Platinum toys to those who aren't good and commits sins, she knows them just by looking at them, but she still creates havoc upon the lives of good people. Platinum is very fond to dogs, if she saw a dog, she would rush and hug it tightly, ignoring any consequences like a bite. She likes to roleplay, and her illusions is simply props for her demented and wicked performance of complete insanity. Though she was trained to become an assassin, she instead chose to become a sorceress since that's how she works at best. Also drama. Category:Female Category:Undead Category:OC Category:User;Jedha,The Savior of the demons